Our Hero Academia: Chapter 37
TBD Every step that Miranda took towards the dojo of her trainer, Kiba Megane, felt like a punch to the gut. With the Sport Festival finished life went on like normal and that meant she had to get on with her training. Miranda had spent a lot of time sulking since the Sport Festival had ended. Though she had supported her class part of her was jealous of anyone who managed to enter the battles. She wanted to prove to people she wasn't useless anymore; that she could be a hero. Miranda shook her head looking at the dojo in it's "glory". Kiba will have some sort of punishment planned for sure so it was better to enter and get it over with. With her Gi already worn and ready, Miranda opened the doors and slipped off her slippers. "Kiba-senpai, I am here for my lesson," she shouted and walked towards the lone mat that had seen better days. She started to do some stretches while she waited for Kiba to shout at her. Kiba turned to face the source of the voice. It was Miranda, his sole pupil, who had lost in the Sports Festival. He walked over towards her, a mighty scowl on his face. "Welcome." he said. There was no emotion behind those words, it was said as if it was a fact. He turned away, heading towards his office. "Keep stretching and warming up. You'll have a special lesson today." he continued. It sounded ominous, as if some mighty punishment was incoming. "And, er..." he began as he opened the door to his office. "Don't worry about the Sports Festival. You only had three weeks to train anyways." he continued with a somewhat gentle expression on his face. The sudden change in Kiba forced Miranda to fall and she looked at him, confused. But the expression reverted to the one with the scowl in an instant. "Get back to stretching. Do your pushups, crunches and pullups. Your special lesson will be ready by the time you're done." he spat, just as he slammed his door shut. Miranda had no words for this change in Kiba and instead decided to note it in her head. Maybe he is human... she thought though it didn't last very long as she started to do her usual "warm-up". To most, it seemed like a whole training regimen in itself. As Miranda's body got back to the feeling of numbness and normality, she remembered how much of a monster he was in her mind. ---- Thirty minutes passed, and Kiba slammed his door open, a maniacal grin on his face. Miranda was most likely close to being finished her warmup. "Good news!" he announced, his grin off-putting. "For your special lesson today, you'll be applying your skills in Cobra Kai in a practical situation." he finished. "Basically, you'll be fighting someone today." Miranda groaned as she imagined the many attempts she had tried to use her Cobra Kai on Kiba. Most of it ended up worthless and left Miranda lying on the ground screaming for help. "What joy," she said with no emotion, already rubbing her back and imaging the pain she would be enduring today. A dinging sound was heard, like a bird tweeting. Kiba pulled out his phone, and grin still there. "Excellent!" he announced, rushing towards the door. "Your opponent is here." he said, pulling the door open. With the door now open, it revealed a boy, dressed in a brown hoodie and red sweatpants. The most defining feature the boy possessed were all the bandages, wrapped around him like they would a mummy. Only his eyes, mouth, and fingers were exposed. He was smiling when he entered. "Hey Ki--" he began, until he noticed Miranda. Suddenly, his words cut off and his expression morphed into one of confusion, then panic, and into a monotone expression. He turned back towards Kiba. "I-I'm fighting another person?" Kiba nodded. "Of course! You weren't going to be fighting me, I'd kick your ass." Leo only sighed. "I'll go change into my Gi." he said, beginning to walk towards the change room. But Kiba stopped him in his tracks. "Woah! Be polite, you dipstick. Go introduce yourself to her." Leo shook his head. "...I don't like talking to strangers..." Kiba only scowled. Leo gulped in response and turned towards Miranda. "...H-Hey. I'm Leonid." he managed to murmur, before he ran off towards the change room. Kiba laughed as the boy did so. "Haha! That awkward dipshit." he said, chuckling. He then turned towards Miranda, one his own laughter had faded away into a monotone expression. "You ready to use Cobra Kai?" Miranda nodded. "Seeing as he fought you I am assuming he knows it too? Is this the boy you keep telling me about?" she asked trying to get a gauge on the boy. It was always the quiet ones that caused the most trouble. Midori was proof of it. "What? No." Kiba responded. "I made that kid up to inspire you and stuff. Leonid took on martial arts on his own." Miranda stared at Kiba with sheer blankness. "Whose Gi am I even wearing then?" but she stopped herself, not caring about the answer. "As always you are causing much more problems than they really needs to be Senpai!" "My son's." Kiba responded, his expression blank. But his eyes hid some pain at the mere mention of his son. He snapped out of it. "Causing problems aren't the worst thing. You learn from then, and then you improve."